The Confessions Of A Broken Heart
by PrettyLittleLiarsFan2288
Summary: Have you ever felt like your Father doesn't love you? have you ever wonder what it would of been like if the father you had, never broke your heart? Gabriella Montez did. Idea based off the song by Lindsay Lohan, Confessions Of A Broken Heart.


_**Confessions Of A Broken Heart**_

17 year old Gabriella Montez sat on her bed sobbing as her mom and dad fought downstairs. her dad and mom always fought. Gabriella's Father treats her like she isn't even alive. he dosen't do any father things for her, dosen't spend anytime with her.

Gabriella sobbed more as she heared her father throw something against the wall and scream, "I'M LEAVING YOU!" then a slammed door was heared.

Gabriella rocked back and fourth, calming down her sobs, then sniffled a little bit. she grabbed her guitar and then she began to play it, and sing.

_I wait, for the postman,_

_to bring me a letter. _

_and i wait, for the good lord,_

_to make me feel better._

_and i carry the weight of the world on my shoulders. _

_family and crisis that only grows older._

_so why'd you have to go?_

_why'd you have to go?_

_why'd you have to go?_

_Daughter to Father_

_Daughter to Father_

_I am broken, but i'm still hoping. _

_Daughter to Father_

_Daughter to Father_

_I am crying, a part of me is dying,_

_cause these are,_

_these are,_

_Confessions...Of A broken heart. _

Gabriella sniffled, and heard a knock on her balcony door, she turned to see Troy, her boyfriend, she gave a small smile, and he came in, and rushed over to her.

"hey, i got your text. what happened?" he wrapped his arms around her.

she sniffled, "I'm not sure, i came home from Sharpay's, and they were fighting, and sneak upstairs and sat here, and heard them fight and he left." she sniffled up her tears, her cheeks stained.

"I'm so sorry Gabi... you don't deserve to be treated this way..." he pulled her into a slow emotional kiss. the kiss was sweet and comforting, making Gabriella feel better.

he pulled away slowly, and smiled, and put a strain of her hair behind her air.

"I love you, you know that right?" he smiled.

she nodded biting her bottom lip, "i know, i love you too." she pecked his lips.

"you write a new song?" he asked seeing her guitar.

she nodded, "yeah, about my dad." she looked down.

he lifted her chin up, "can i hear?" he asked.

she nodded, "ok." she took her Guitar and began singing and playing again.

_I wait, for the postman,_

_to bring me a letter. _

_and i wait, for the good lord,_

_to make me feel better._

_and i carry the weight of the world on my shoulders. _

_family and crisis that only grows older._

_so why'd you have to go?_

_why'd you have to go?_

_why'd you have to go?_

_Daughter to Father_

_Daughter to Father_

_I am broken, but i'm still hoping. _

_Daughter to Father_

_Daughter to Father_

_I am crying, a part of me is dying,_

_cause these are,_

_these are,_

_Confessions...Of A broken heart. _

tears ran down her cheeks, as she sang, but she kept going.

_and i wear, all your old clothes. _

_the apollo sweater. _

_I dream of another you,_

_the one that will never,_

_never leave me alone, to pick up the pieces,_

_daddy to hold me, that's what i needed,_

_so why'd you have to go?_

_why'd you have to go?_

_why'd you have to go!_

_Daughter to Father. _

_Daughter to Father. _

_I don't know you, but I stilll want to._

_Daughter to Father._

_Daughter to Father._

_Tell me the truth, did you ever love me,_

_cause these are..._

_these are..._

_Confessions...Of A Broken Heart...Of A Broken heart. _

Troy smiled sympathatically, he hugged her as she almost broke down in tears.

"Gabi, you don't have to finish..its ok.." he kissed her forhead.

"no, no, i want to." she sniffled.

_I...love you..._

_I...love you..._

_I...love you..._

_I...I love you. _

_Daughter to Father._

_Daughter to Father._

_I don't know you, but I still want to. _

_Daughter to Father._

_Daughter to Father._

_Tell me the truth.. did you ever love me?_

_Did you ever love me?_

_Did you ever love me?_

_These are..._

_The Confessions...Of A Broken Heart..._

_oh...oh...oh yeah..._

_and I wait..for the post-man, to bring me a letter._

she finished the song, and broke down sobbing into troy's chest.

Troy held her in his arms, "its alright, shhh...its ok..i got you, I'm not going anywhere, I'm not gonna leave you like he did..." he soothed her, Troy hated her father for doing this to her, Gabriella didn't deserve this... no one deserves this.

"I love my daddy Troy, it hurts so bad knowing he hates me..." she sobbed looking into his eyes.

"Gabriella, listen to me, you don't need him. you got Sharpay, Taylor, and the guys, you got Stella, you got your mom, you got your ella your puppy, and most importantly, you got me, and you got the the strength to get through this... his missing out on getting know the most amazing girl in this whole world, which he should be proud to call his daughter..." he kissed her with passion, when they pulled apart, Gabriella smiled sadly.

"Thanks Troy." she hugged him.

"Anytime Gabi...I promise...when we graduate... were gonna move in together, then were gonna have our first baby... and I promise, i will never ever abandon you or our child, cause you wanna know why?"

"why?" tears ran down her face, he cupped up her cheeks with his hands, and kissed her forhead.

"because, I love you, and it would break my heart to ever see you sad or hurt. and I promise, I'll spend the rest of my life, making you happy."

"I love you so much Troy." she kissed him passionately.

"I love you to Brie." he hugged her, and These Confessions Of A Broken Heart, were dissapearing.

**I got this idea from the song Confessions Of A Broken Heart, By Lindsay Lohan. **

**please tell me what you think=)**


End file.
